1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven in accordance with the introduction to the main claim.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oven is known to comprise a box structure or casing defined by a plurality of walls bounding an oven cavity for receiving the food to be prepared.
This structure is open on one side, at which a movable door is located, providing access to the cavity.
With particular reference to electric ovens, their cavity is heated using heating means positioned at least one wall of their structure. These heating means are usually electrical resistance elements positioned generally at an upper wall or at a lower wall of the box structure or casing.
In the household electrical appliance field, and in particular in cooking hobs, it is also known to use induction technology to heat a container positioned above (if not in contact with) electromagnetic field generator means.
This field generates heating of the base structure of the container, to result in general heating of this latter and of its contents.